polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Giant
Giants are special units that can only be created by upgrading a city that has a level of 5 or above, or sometimes by examining ruins. Giants have a massive amount of health (40) and the best stats in the game. However, they are slow, being unable to move and attack (dash) in the same turn. The Aquarion tribe has Crabs instead of Giants. The ∑∫ỹriȱŋ tribe has Dragons instead of Giants. The Polaris tribe has Gaamis instead of Giants. Stats * Attack: 5 * Defence: 4 * Movement: 1 * Health: 40 * Range: 1 * Cost: None * Skills: None Strengths and Weaknesses Giants are good for: * Sieging cities. Due to their high amount of health, it'll be very difficult to kill these units, especially while they're sieging. This is also mainly because of their retaliation damage, if an opposing unit were to attack a super unit, its defense would outrank the attacker, ultimately weakening that unit, if not killing it. * Battleships. All battleships have the same statistics, however, not all units have 40 health. A 40 health Battleship as opposed to a 10 health one will be much more likely to survive and continue to deliver firepower. * Clearing out tanks. The Giant has unrivaled attack and defense, and can easily outclass any other melee units. As such, they can be used successfully to clear out the defenders tanking for the squishier units and let knights through the gaps to take those out. * Ending a siege. If a unit ever successfully reaches into your city, you can try to level up the city to level 5 or above. When that happens, you can then click the super unit button to replace the unit with a giant, which have 4 defense and 40 health. If the unit that was sieging the city don't have dash, then their movement on the following turn will be wasted. If they do have dash, then the only thing the unit can do next turn is attack. This strategy works for other super units as well, but is less efficient with Polaris due to the lower health and even less efficient to Elyrion due to the bad stats of the dragon egg. Giants aren't good for: * Chasing Ranged units. Although the giant have high attack and defense, it fails to defend itself from ranged units. Archers can continuously back up and fire while catapults' attack is so high that the giant will be severely weakened before it get reached. The same applies to ships and battleships. * Fighting large quantities of strong units. Large amounts of Swordsman and Knight can easily overwhelm even a strong giant. Mind Benders are a huge threat as well as they will force the giant to keep retreating until it is forced to be disbanded if there are enough mind benders there. Push Grid When a giant appears in a city, if a unit is already in that city, either an enemy unit or one of the same tribe, that unit will be pushed aside to a square that is unoccupied and that the unit can move to. For example, if a mountain is the first available spot and if climbing has been researched by the unit's tribe, the unit will be pushed onto the mountain. However if the tribe does not have climbing, the unit will be pushed onto the next available spot. If all the surrounded squares are occupied, or if the unit cannot move there, for example a water tile without a port, the unit will disappear. Trivia * Despite not being able to be purchased, the Giant has a theoretical cost of 10 stars. This can be seen in their info card and is also reflected in the value returned when the unit is Disbanded. Gallery giantX.png|The Xin-Xi Giant giantI.png|The Imperius Giant giantB.png|The Bardur Giant giantO.png|The Oumaji Giant giantK.png|The Kickoo Giant giantH.png|The Hoodrick Giant giantL.png|The Luxidoor Giant giantV.png|The Vengir Giant giantZ.png|The Zebasi Giant giantA.png|The Ai-Mo Giant giantQ.png|The Quetzali Giant giantY.png|The Yădakk Giant giantAq.png|The Aquarion Giant giantE.png|The ∑∫ỹriȱŋ Giant Giant.png|The Giant Model Giant icon.png|The Giant Icon polaris gaint.png|Polaris Gaint Category:Units Category:Ruin Rewards Category:Super Units